Nien Klivi
Nien Klivi was a Jedi Knight who served the Galactic Republic in the Clone Wars. She serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. She is played by Zhang Ziyi. Biography Klivi was born and raised on the world of Kessel, and was eventually found by Jedi Knight, Ki-Adi Mundi, as she was strong in the Force. As such, Klivi started training as a Jedi with Mundi as her master, and she became a skilled, though still learning Jedi. She eventually helps Mundi lead an army of Jedi to Geonosis, and Klivi fights in a fierce battle in an arena and then fighting in the deserts with help from Clone Troopers. Klivi then embarks on fighting in the Clone Wars, and during which, she forms a deeply romantic relationship with Lex Binteri. Klivi keeps fighting in the Clone Wars, fighting in many vicious battles. Klivi fights to defend Khristeffsis, then fights in the battles of Mirosi and Tibrin, then helps Anakin Skywalker and Kobi-Ben Kenobi hold off a Separatist counter assault at Neimoidia. Mundi lends Klivi to help Anakin and she starts forming a bond with him as she keeps fighting in many battles in the war, fighting in the Outer Rim Sieges, most often with Anakin and Kenobi. Eventually, during the battle of Mandalore, she is forced to vanish from the public and leave the Jedi Order, due to threats from Darth Maul. Klivi started working as a keeper of the peace in the Galaxy, which became increasingly difficult as the Galactic Empire reigned over the galaxy. Nevertheless, she persevered in trying to help those in trouble. Eventually, she came to join a group of Rebel Alliance crew members, which included Kyle Katarn and Han Solo, and she came to help them greatly in fighting against the Empire. She also helps rescue Captain Wulffe, and gets him to join their cell of Rebels. She continues helping the rebel cell in fighting the Empire until she confronts Darth Vader, and she is horrified to learn that he is actually, Anakin Skywalker. Nevertheless, she holds off Vader to allow her comrades to escape. Personality Klivi was a very caring, nurturing and helpful individual who always did what she could for those in need. She was very supportive and comforting to her friends and she was always very compassionate for those who were suffering and always did what he could to help those in need. Though she could be a bit reckless and cocky at times, she always looked out for others, and she was incredibly loyal and protective of her friends. She was also somewhat humorous and was often very playful. Abilities Klivi was very strong in the Force, being able to use many Force techniques and she was also very skilled at using the Lightsaber and could use a vast array of sword moves. Relationships Anakin Skywalker Ki-Adi Mundi Lex Binteri Kobi-Ben Kenobi Captain Wulffe Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Altruistic Category:Determinators Category:Military Characters Category:Elementals Category:Gaolers Category:Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:Pure of Heart Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Selfless Category:Guardians Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Recurring Category:Right Hand Category:Harbingers Category:Survivors Category:War Heroes Category:Healers Category:In Love Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Scapegoat Category:Gadgeteers Category:Incompetent Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Empowered Characters Category:Insecure Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Genius Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Passionate Learners Category:Martial Artists Category:Advocates Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Bully Slayers Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Category:Wise Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys